1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to improving power resource management in mobile devices.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance the UMTS technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.
For example, some wireless networks—especially networks in China and India—now provide wireless services for devices (also known as user equipment (UE)) that are configured to concurrently engage in more than one primary voice and/or data call. Such devices are known as Dual Standby Dual Active (DSDA) devices. Mobile device designers and manufacturers have found that deploying DSDA involves solving challenging technical problems that must be addressed before these devices can be successfully commercialized. One of these challenges consists of a problem, often called battery droop (or VBat droop; also referred to as battery output voltage drop or VBat drop), wherein a DSDA UE experiences a sudden and significant drop in battery output voltage. This problematic effect is often caused by high current spikes generated when two simultaneous active calls and/or data paths attempt to transmit signals at the same time, therefore necessitating a large instantaneous source current demand from a battery of the wireless device or user equipment (UE). Further complicating this power-management problem is the reality that different UE components often compete for allocation of limited battery power resources.
Therefore, this coincident problem presents a need for methods and apparatuses to manage such resource requests preemptively and in a way that is feasible to implement without overwhelming the software or without a massive UE component re-architecture.